onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Vista
|doppor = Masaya Takatsuka |doppita = |prima = capitolo 552; episodio 0 |affi = Pirati di Barbabianca |ruolo = Comandante 5ª divisione; pirata |altro = }} Vista è un pirata ed è il comandante 5ª divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca. È soprannominato "Spada Fiorita". Aspetto Vista è un uomo alto (circa quanto Jinbe), muscoloso e dal petto ampio, piuttosto abbronzato. Porta dei baffi ricci neri e ha costantemente un cilindro blu scuro sulla testa, sopra i suoi capelli neri e ricci. Porta anche un orecchino per ciascun orecchio. Indossa una camicia blu scuro scollata, che rivela il suo petto villoso, con un motivo a strisce color diamante vicino alla parte superiore. Indossa anche un mantello colorato come la camicia e un paio di guanti bianchi. Porta anche un paio di pantaloni azzurricon una cintura, che ha attaccati cue foderi per spada, uno per ogni lato. Vista utilizza due sciabole, una per mano. Durante il flashback di Ace Vista viene mostrato con i capelli più corti e vestito diversamente, ad esempio portava una giacca al posto della camicia, ma manteneva i suoi due marchi di fabbrica: i baffi e il cilindro. Non indossava però i guanti e era molto più snello e meno muscoloso di come è attualmente. Anche 22 anni prima Vista continua a portare sia il cilindro che i baffi. Personalità Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. He has expressed a desire to fight Mihawk and was happy that he got to cross blades with him. Abilità e poteri As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is a very experienced veteran, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. Since he was the one individual Marco specifically commanded and entrusted to protect Luffy from Mihawk, he is also likely the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates; this was also stated in a filler scene by Mihawk himself. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Dracule Mihawk. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Another indication of his strength is that during the Battle of Marineford, despite having fought against individual Shichibukai and admiral members as well as numerous Marine officers, he sustained no significant injuries. Armi Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts that are visibly distinguishable from another by their different sheaths attached to his waist. In the anime, some of his attacks generate red flower petals (in a similar way pink flower petals materialize whenever Nico Robin uses her abilities), which befits his epithet "Flower Sword"; also in the anime, Vista has so far only produced rose petals, but mentioned that he could produce other types of flower petals as well. Whether this means he is a Devil Fruit user has yet to be determined. He seems to be a world-renowned swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lived up to his reputation as he was capable of matching Mihawk in a sword battle for a good portion of the war without any indication that he had been on the defensive. In the anime he was also able to block bullets with his swords to protect his allies from being shot while escaping. Lista degli Attacchi * Rose Rondo (薔薇輪舞（ローズ・ロンド） Rōzu Rondo?, literally meaning "Rose Round Dance"): Vista jumps backwards and swings his swords, launching several red rose petals that fly towards the opponent. The effect of the rose petals remains unknown as the attack was blocked. It was first seen used against Mihawk in a filler scene of the anime and was once again used to stop Akainu's magma. Ambizione Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Devil Fruit users. He is at the very least capable of using Busoshoku Haki, as seen when he fought against Akainu. Storia Incontro con Shiki Twenty four years ago, Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans. Arrivo di Ace In Ace's flashback to when he was first inducted into the crew, Vista appeared, amused at Ace's audacity in his many futile attempts to assassinate Whitebeard. Marineford In present day, he was first seen attacking alongside the other Whitebeard Pirates after Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen deflecting Vice Admiral Ronse's axe attack with his swords. He was formally introduced when Marco commanded him to back up Luffy from Mihawk's assault and he did so, successfully blocking Mihawk's sword with his two sabers before engaging in battle with Mihawk. As the Pacifista units moved in, Vista and Mihawk decided to postpone their battle to escape from being surrounded. He, along with his fellow crewmates, was seen shocked when Squardo stabbed Whitebeard. He successfully made it onto Whitebeard's hidden black paddle-ship and was seen standing next to his crewmates. When Vista's fellow commanders Marco and Jozu were both defeated by the admirals, he showed panic. When Whitebeard ordered for everyone to back up Luffy to save Ace, Vista sliced down some cannonballs aimed at the Straw Hat captain, and urged him to press on. After Ace was freed and began fighting alongside Luffy, Vista commented on the remarkable teamwork the two of them had. Vista, Marco, and Atmos are then seen shocked when they see Akainu penetrating Ace through the chest with his magma fist. After that, he and Marco simultaneously attack Akainu to keep him away from Ace, with Vista commenting that he regretted letting his guard down. Separated from Whitebeard, who was confronting Blackbeard, Vista was getting irritated at Blackbeard for speaking ill of Whitebeard and of Ace and Thatch's deaths, and had to be held back by his fellow crewmates. After Whitebeard's death, Vista and the other Whitebeard Pirates prepared to face off against Akainu to defend Luffy and to carry him on to the next era. He then appeared next to Marco, who was speaking to Shanks. Upon the war coming to a close, he and the remnants of Whitebeard's crew left. Dopo Marineford He, along with the rest of the crew, attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at a undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. Traduzione e Doppiaggio "Vista" has several meanings in translation, such as "perspective" or "view". Strictly speaking, it can refer to either a point in the landscape or an opinion. Merchandise He has been confirmed to feature in the series of Portrait of Pirates figurines. Navigazione Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione Categoria:Pirati Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Spadaccini